Destined for love
by fruitycat45
Summary: could it be true? has all scarecrows waiting pay off? Its dorothy! he always  knew they would be destined for love


Dorothy gale at age 16 was picked up by another tornado! She screamed as she landed into an icy river. She didn't know where she was. Was this oz? It was and she didn't even notice. She then closed her eyes and fell into a frozen deep sleep. The next morning, the guard of oz was fishing when he saw a figure floating in the river. He looked at it closer to see it was a girl! Shocked at the sight, he ran towards it and saw she was frozen solid and blue. He then told one of his messengers to go to the palace and inform his majesty that a young girl was frozen and it looks like his lost lover Dorothy gale. Scarecrow was heartbroken when Dorothy left.

The messenger headed for the throne room where scarecrow, tin man and lion were pacing trying to figure out what to do today. "Your majesty" said the messenger. "Here now! What in the name of Oz is going on here?" asked tin man. "the guard of oz has informed me that you report to the fountain in the heart of oz, for there is a young girl frozen solid and it looks like your lost lover and friend Dorothy Gale!" said the messenger. Scarecrow immediately stopped pacing and looked up. "What did u say? Is it Dorothy?" asked scarecrow worried. They looked at each other and raced out the door.

When they got to the city, he and his friends saw a huge crowd. It parted as lion and Tin man went first. They then stopped frozen solid as if they had seen a ghost. Scarecrow looked at his friends and what he saw was unimaginable. He ran to the fountain and leaned over the figure. He gasped as he covered his mouth and removed it still startled at who it was. "Dorothy" said scarecrow nearly crying as he stroked her hair. His Dorothy had come back. He picked her up and held her in his arms. "Guys, help me get her to the palace" said scarecrow crying.

A few hours had passed and Dorothy felt something warm. She felt warm water on her head and her body was less numb. Her eyes started to open to see a blurred face that looked like the guard of oz. "wha...what the...where am I?" asked Dorothy scared to death."You're in the oz medical care room of the emerald city" said the guard of oz shooshing her. "I'm in oz again?" asked Dorothy? "Yes, I found you frozen solid" said the guard. "Where's the scarecrow! Where's everyone" asked Dorothy scared. "Shhh. Everything is all right. Now you need some sleep." said the guard as she layed her down gently. She then fell asleep as she saw more blurred figures appear.

Dorothy woke up to find she was in a different room. And who was there to greet her as she woke up? Tin man and lion. "Hello Dorothy" said tin man in a gentle and calm tone. She smiled as she saw them. "We should probably go tell scarecrow your ok" said lion smiling. Dorothy then smiled as she hugged both of her friends. She then layed back down and rested some more.

It was not long until she woke up to knocking at the door. When it opened, she couldn't believe her eyes! It was scarecrow. She still stared at him in amazement. He then entered and sat down by her bedside. "Hello Dorothy" said scarecrow. She got all teary as she smiled. She then sat herself up and hugged him so passionately. She cried softly "I thought I'd never see you again". Scarecrow then looked at her with a smile and said in a gentle tone "Neither did I". He then took her in his arms and they kissed. When they kissed, they opened their mouths a little to deepen the kiss (compared to a comedy kiss). They separated and smiled as she layed back down to go back to sleep. 'You know Dorothy, from what Glinda told me, your parents and relatives died. I am sorry to hear that" said scarecrow. 'Oh it doesn't matter. I just don't know what to do now" said Dorothy laughing. Scarecrow then got the idea of making her his queen and bride.

Scarecrow took a deep breath and held her hands, "You know Dorothy, if you want to, I can be by your side forever. I'd care for you whenever you get sick, whenever there are bad times in your life and good ones, whenever…" Dorothy looked shocked and said "Wait a minute…in sickness or health, through good times and bad….Are you asking me to marry you?" Scarecrow looked into her eyes deeply with a smile and said "Yes Dorothy, will you marry me?" She then got all teary eyed and cried "Forever and ever! Yes Scarecrow" she then bolted up and they kissed again.

Tin man and Lion just entered whenever they were celebrating this wonderful moment. They both dropped their jaws and looked at each other. "I KNEW IT! I KNEW IT! I KNEW YOU HAD A CRUSH ON DOROTHY YOU SILLY SCARECROW YOU!" laughed tin man.

The next morning, Dorothy had become a beautiful bride and a beautiful queen of oz. That moment on, they knew from the beginning that DESTINED FOR LOVE.


End file.
